


К тебе, Бакагами

by Iren_Dragneel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iren_Dragneel/pseuds/Iren_Dragneel
Summary: — Так, а почему ты в США приехал?Неожиданно Тэцуя улыбнулся, что делал настолько редко, что все эти моменты можно было на пальцах пересчитать. И ответил:— К тебе, Бакагами. — А отвесив подзатыльника, продолжил: — Не ты один же соскучился.//"So, why did you come to the USA?"Suddenly Tetsuya smiled, which he did so rarely that all those moments could be counted on his fingers. And he answered:"To you, Bakagami". And then, slapped his neck, he continued: "You weren't the only one who missed".
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 6





	К тебе, Бакагами

Тайга был неспокоен. Взволнован.

Ему все время хотелось вскочить и сбежать отсюда — из этого зала ожидания я, огромного и многолюдного, из этого аэропорта, который, в свое время, стал первым шагом к его «новому баскетболу» вместе с Сейрин… и Куроко. Сбежать куда-нибудь, где можно побыть одному — и, желательно, очень далеко отсюда, — и ещё раз обдумать все мелочи предстоящей встречи.

Тайга был человеком импульсивных решений, он привык делать все тут же и сразу, не задумываясь над последствиями, но сейчас эта его черта сыграла с ним злую шутку. Он повелся на дурацкую провокацию Кисэ, повелся, как последний придурок, и теперь даже сам себя называл «Бакагами», так как, идиот, не раз это доказал.

Повелся, согласился, хоть давно уже себе сказал, что забыл об этом, что с этим покончено окончательно.

А время тянулось мучительно-медленно, словно резиновое, словно издевалось над ним; ноги, за лето отвыкшие к долгому сидению на месте, затекли и на попытки их размять реагировали слишком вяло, как не подобает проводиться ногам баскетболиста.

Тайга уже успел обматерить себя за столь поспешное решение, — и вообще за свою манеру сначала делать, потом думать, — раз сто, наверное, если не больше.

Почему это он решил, что должен встретить _его_? Почему так уверен, что тот будет рад увидеть его, Тайгу, первым из тех, кого вообще встретит в США?

От мысли о том, что его присутствию могут быть не рады, что-то болезненно скрутилось, сжалось в груди. Расстались ведь они на весьма печальной ноте, поэтому Кагами не был уверен, что Куроко не затаил на него обиды, о которой, конечно же, никому не рассказал.

— Чертов Кисэ, — пробормотал себе под нос Тайга.

Когда Тайге пришло сообщение от Кисэ, он напрягся, подсознательно ощущая что-то… эдакое.

Не то, чтобы они не общались и это было каким-то из ряда вон выходящим явлением, нет: как раз наоборот — с Рётой он общался даже чаще, чем с Алекс. Конечно, всему виной врождённая приставучесть аса из Кайджо, ведь игнорировать Кисэ не получалось из-за нехватки терпения, но Тайга уже не жаловался.

Временами это было очень кстати.

Но сейчас у Тайги предчувствие вопило не своим голосом где-то на затворках сознания: «Что-то будет!», и, забегая наперед, оказалось как всегда право.

Необычно короткое сообщение вызывало подозрения.

**Кисэ:** _Кагами-чи, готовся_!

09:01

Тайга даже не мог рассердиться на это вечно бесящее «чи», которое Рёта просто обожал приставлять к его фамилии.

Он доверял своему предчувствию, но временами, как сейчас, его раздражало, что интуиция не давала четко понять: плохое должно случится, или же хорошее.

Он не понимал, к чему готовиться, ему было не по себе от этой неизвестности, поэтому он слегка подрагивающими пальцами набрал ответ:

_К чему?_

09:02

**Кисэ:** _О… Так ты не в курсе?.. Ну-у. Тогда я не скажу~_

09:03

Тайга взвыл вслух. Его напрягало то, к чему он должен был готовиться; точнее то, что он не знал, к чему должен приготовиться, и воображение подкидывало массу странных идей насчет этого. Из-за чего он не мог нормально сосредоточиться.

_Кисэ, черт, или говори — или отстань по-хорошему!_

09:05

**Кисэ:** _Ладно-ладно. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал._

09:06

_Знал что, блять?!_

09:07

**Кисэ:** _Что Куроко-чи едет в США. В Нью-Йорк._

09:09

Тайге показалось, что он забыл, как надо дышать. В душе поднялась буря эмоций, от радости до негодования, от восторга до недоумения. Конечно, он общался с Куроко частенько, хоть и реже, чем хотелось бы, и поэтому стало немного обидно, что он узнал о скором визите Тэцуи не от него самого.

Решил устроить сюрприз, что ли? Ну-ну. Если так, то и Тайга не отстанет — встретит его в аэропорту; пусть подумает об этом.

Но только когда он уже приехал в аэропорт им. Кеннеди и приготовился ждать, позабытые чувства всколыхнулись в душе вновь.

Черт бы побрал этого Кисэ, он же знает обо всем, что происходило с Тайгой, что тот чувствовал, ведь Кагами нужно было кому-то выговориться, а Рёта оказался хорошим слушателем. И хоть Тайга ни разу не пожалел о том, что открылся ему, сейчас его грызла злоба внутри. И ведь не поленился же сообщить это ему в час ночи*, видимо, настолько хотел насладиться реакцией Тайги, что не удержался. Черт!

Тайга был большим, сильным и грозным, и даже рядом с Тэцуей не смягчался, но все же присутствие Тени дарило какое-то тепло в груди. И это не была просто дружба, как, к своему ужасу, понял Кагами, а нечто большее…

Он ненавидел говорить клишированными фразами, но в присутствии Куроко ему было хорошо.

Но он не признавался. Никому и никогда; кроме прозорливого Кисэ, который, между прочим, первый завел об этом разговор. И, рассказывая о своих чувствах, Тайга понял, что на щеках проявляется небольшой румянец. От чего Рёта только усмехнулся.

Тайга надеялся, что за два года это пройдет и позабудется, все-таки общались они с Тэцуей только текстовыми сообщениями, редкими звонками, но никогда — видео-чатами. Так что такого воздействия, как при встречах, не было. Но нет. Эти чувства просто отошли на второй план, выжидая момента.

Тайга взглянул на время — полчетвертого дня, — и сердце забилось в груди так быстро, что казалось, оно вот-вот выпрыгнет. Он уже не мог спокойно сидеть, волнение сжирало его изнутри, поэтому он поднялся и начал мерять шагами расстояние между двумя ближайшими бетонными балками.

В зале ожидания было никак не пустынно, но Тайга слышал только свои шаги и громкий стук своего сердца. Это все было неправильно, и он до сих пор не был уверен в своем дурацком решении, но уйти уже не мог. Да и чувствам не прикажешь.

Нет, Тайга не замер и не забыл как дышать, когда спустя время увидел среди потока людей синюю макушку. И сердце, слава богу, не остановилось, хотя он чего-то такого мог ожидать. Он просто отказывался поверить до конца в это, ведь что Тэцуя мог забыть в США, в самом-то деле?

Но как только люди начали расходиться в разные стороны, он сорвался на бег. Почти как тогда, два года назад, когда улетал из Японии, только на этот раз — не прощаться.

С высоты своего роста ему было хорошо видно, как Тэцуя неспеша передвигался от эскалатора, внимательно смотря под ноги и даже не поднимая глаз. Но вот миг — и их глаза встречаются.

И Тайга больше не бежит, так как уже стоит в полуметре от Куроко и не может сказать ни слова. В горле встал ком, и он просто смотрит в голубые глаза своей, — все еще своей, — Тени.

Куроко не шевелится. Он застыл, словно статуя, кажется, даже не дышит.

— Это правда ты? — говорит Тайга. Его голос не дрожит и не срывается, он тверд и уверен. Но вопрос до того глупый, что он отчетиво слышит в своей голове голос Айды, которая говорит ему то самое «Бакагами», с которым он давно согласен.

Тэцуя не говорит ни слова, но кивает. Никаких обид, на самом деле нет, Тайга просто-напросто накрутил себя, и сейчас все эти сомнения кажутся только глупыми мыслями. И подзабытое тепло снова разливается в груди у Тайги. Он улыбается широко, примруживаясь, и ему неожиданно очень хорошо. Все же он скучал за своим намного-больше-чем-другом.

А Куроко бросил свои вещи прямо на пол, и порывисто обнял Тайгу, из-за разницы в росте уткнувшись ему в ключицы. И Кагами с удивлением отметил, что нос у Тэцуи холодный, прямо как у Номера два. Он не сдержал смешок.

Тайга думал, что темы для разговора не найдется, но еще не дойдя к выходу они уже так разговорились, что с лихвой хватило вместо того время, что они не виделись. И вот, он решился задать вопрос, который интересовал его больше всего:

— Так, а почему ты в США приехал?

Неожиданно Тэцуя улыбнулся, что делал настолько редко, что все эти моменты можно было на пальцах пересчитать. И ответил:

— К тебе, Бакагами. — А отвесив подзатыльника, продолжил: — Не ты один же соскучился.

Но как только озадаченный Тайга хотел что-то ответить, Куроко продолжил:

— И никак не потому, что меня попросили приехать в качестве твоей Тени люди из НБА.

И они оба рассмеялись. Совсем как в былые времена.

И это было здорово.


End file.
